


Truth or Dare (T or D)

by My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku/pseuds/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku
Summary: Hey fantisizers so I made this fanfic out of pure fun.Don't forget to hit that subscribe button, and leave some comments and  kudos. If you got any ideas for future stuff I'd be happy to consider it.If you want shoutouts I can do that to.-Savannah(HP_PJO_HoO_Fantasy_Girl)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859911
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fantisizers so I made this fanfic out of pure fun.  
> Don't forget to hit that subscribe button, and leave some comments and kudos. If you got any ideas for future stuff I'd be happy to consider it.  
> If you want shoutouts I can do that to.  
> -Savannah  
> (HP_PJO_HoO_Fantasy_Girl)

Hermione: Draco, truth or dare?  
Draco: Dare.  
Hermione: I dare you to kiss any girl in this room.  
Draco: *walks over and kisses Harry*  
Harry: I'm not a girl  
Draco: *winks at Harry* but you moan like one  
Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy: *looks between the 2, mouths opened, like Draco and Harry lost their minds.*  
Hermione: YOU HURT MEH BABY!!!! *grabs flip-flops and starts chasing Draco*  
Ron: *walks over to Harry* You okay mate?  
Harry: *laying curled up on the ground.* My poor mind.  
Pansy: He broke da poor child.  
Draco: *screaming help in the background*  
Hermione: *beating the crap out of Draco*


	2. Truth or Dare (T or D)

Draco: Harry truth or dare.  
Harry: Truth.  
Draco: You said you guys used polyjuice potion before, correct?  
Harry: Yes *screaming internally*  
Draco: What did you use it for?  
Harry: Something  
Draco: But what?  
Harry: One question at a time Dray.  
Draco: Tell me.  
Harry: No  
Draco: Yes  
Harry: No  
Draco: Yes  
Harry: No  
Draco: TELL ME NOW  
Harry: *takes a deep breath in* No.  
Draco: *ULTIMATELY TRIGGERED*  
Harry: *looks confused at Draco*  
Draco: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Pansy: OH MY GOD DRACO'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!  
Pansy and Blaise: *Running in circles having panic attacks.*  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry: *Look at them then each other thinking, 'we're in love with idiots'*


	3. Truth or Dare (T or D)

Harry: Pansy truth or dare.  
Pansy: truth  
Harry: Who was the very first person you kissed on the lips  
Pansy: *In head: $h!t I'm gonna die today* D-draco  
Harry: *in head: what did that bish just say* I'm gonna kill you!!!!  
Draco: HARRY JAMES POTTER  
Harry: *crosses arms* fine *gives Pansy the I'll-kill-you-later-look*  
2 hour later

Pansy N. Parkinson  
1980-2020  
Cause of death: Killed by an angry boyfriend


	4. Truth or Dare (T or D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to thank you guys for all the kudos.   
> If I hit 50 kudos I'm gonna introduce you to my new drarry story. I think my other drarry story in love with a boy was kinda a buzz kill.  
> Also this ones kinda bad

Pansy: Truth or Dare Blaise  
Blaise: Truth  
Pansy: Who was the very first person you ever cussed out and what did you say.  
Blaise: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... it was actually a stranger. I was 5 and they bumped into me and made me drop my ice cream.   
So I was like, *stands up*  
YOU MADE ME DROP MY ICE CREAM BISH!!!!   
DO YOU REALIZE WHO DA FUDK I AM.  
I AM DEE ONE AND ONLY BLAISE ZABINI. HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DROP MY ICE CREAM YOU MODERFUDKER.  
NOW BY ME ANOTHER ONE BEFORE I GET MY DADDY TO KIDK YOU A$$!!!! *sits back down*  
Harry, Draco, Pansy, and 'Mione: *Dying of laughter and gasping for air*  
Ron: *Eyes are wide as saucers and mouth is hanging open* I'm not sure your the soft one in this relationship anymore. I-i think my brain got fried. *falls over*  
Blaise: NUUUUUUUUU MAH BABY DON'T DIE *runs over and throws self on Ron*  
Pansy, Draco, Harry, and 'Mione: AWWWWWWKWWAAAAARRDDDD!!!!


	5. Truth or Dare (T or D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys 50 kudos is not happening soon so instead when i get 25 i will introduce you to the new drarry story, but if I get 30 I will gift the work to whoever gave me kudos, people with accounts at least anyways enjoy and have a great day/ night

*Ginny and Luna walk in*  
Harry: hey guys your just in time for Blaise's turn.  
Ginny: yeah sorry someone lost there shoes again  
\--After everyone is settled--  
Blaise: Luna truth or dare  
Luna: dare  
Blaise: I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Ginny  
Luna: ok *grabs Ginny's hand and takes her to the closet*  
The 6 others: *hearing moaning noises*  
Pansy: A-are they actually doing it?  
The 6: *fall over with nose bleeds*  
*in the closet*  
Ginny and luna: *pretending to moan while trying not to die of laughter*  
Ginny: Oh~ Uh~  
Luna: *giggling* Oh ahhh aww errr  
~~ 7 minutes later ~~  
*Ginny and Luna come out*  
Harry: Whyyyyyyyy  
Draco: *whimpering*  
Ron and Blaise: *banging their heads on the wall*  
Hermione and Pansy: *holding each other and crying*  
Luna and Ginny: *fall over and laugh insanely*  
Professor McGonagall: What's going on i- *sees all of them. backs out slowly and shuts the door*

Me the creator: *blows a blow- horn* GET ALL UR A$$E$ UP

Please Stand By


End file.
